


no love like your love

by hesitantskeleton



Series: Carry On Drabbles [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hozier, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Yearning, but it's blink and you'll miss it, pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantskeleton/pseuds/hesitantskeleton
Summary: Baz dances like a man who may never dance again.Simon loves it.-related to previous drabble, but only in my head so you don't have to read the previous one to understand this one
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	no love like your love

Baz dances like a man who may never dance again. His hips sway in the late-afternoon light, dust particles swirling alongside his unending twirling arms. His fingers wiggle daintily in the golden light.  
Simon is, for lack of better word, entranced.  
His fiancé is so beautiful. His roman face is so often pulled and contorted into different shapes, but now, engulfed in Hozier’s soft siren song, his face is passive.  
The air is light with the scent of freshly baked vanilla cupcakes and Simon has never felt more lucky.  
Baz spins about the room, dark jeans not preventing his gentle sway. Simon smiles to himself, burrowing further into their dark orange couch. Baz had complained so loudly when Simon bought it home, but Simon knows how much the other man loves it. Their black cat leaps from her place on Simon’s lap and joins Baz’s dance.

Simon never thought he would be privy to such an intimate sight. Moony -their cat- and Baz seem to slot together like nothing else; he deftly dodges her small paws and she darts about his legs. Not unlike their own emotional dance from their Watford days.  
Simon never thought anyone would love him enough to share a flat with him. But now his lovely fiancé, who knows just how deep the love they share runs, has his beautiful dark eyes half-open and directed at Simon. He’s still swaying to the music but is smiling at Simon with a toothy grin.  
“Simon,” his voice is soft, almost as if he doesn’t want to interrupt their moment, “May I have this dance?”  
The man playfully huffs but takes Baz’s cold hand when it’s presented to him.  
“Why, of course,” he hums. Baz pulls him from the couch and turns him so his back faces Baz’s front. Baz pulls him by the belt-buckles and wraps his long arms around his waist. He murmurs Hozier’s lyrics into his ear and sways them side-to-side.  
Simon feels a tear slip from one of his eyes. He feels… safe. Safe inside Baz’s arms, with magic thrumming through their home and a cat by their feet. He never thought he’d feel this way – never felt as though he deserved the unrelenting grasp of unending love. Maybe he never did. Maybe he never will deserve this feeling.  
But as Baz twirls him around their living room with a cheeky grin and the glint of a ring on his ring-finger, he feels complete in a way he never had before. 

Maybe he will never deserve a home, but here, in this apartment, he is loved by a man and a cat and maybe, just maybe, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me fifteen minutes to write and was inspired by From Eden by hozier. completely unedited but it's real yearning hours my fellow gays.


End file.
